golds_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Gatling Characters
Heroes ---- *'Name: The Green Gatling (Calvin Pond)' *'Skills: Skilled in fighting, Homemade gadgets, uncanny luck' *'Weakness: Size can be troubling during fights, awful memory' *'Notes: Refuses to tell others his Origin Story. It's touchy.' W.I.P ---- *'Name: Drinktank (Tyler McLean)' *'Powers: Gains different abilities depending on what he drinks' *'Weakness: Looses them after using the bathroom' *'Notes: Best friend of Gatling and Brick.' W.I.P ---- *'Name: Brick (Bill Hoggins)' *'Powers: Super strengh and durability' *'Weakness: Will faint if he lifts to much' *'Notes: Not a idiot, but likes to punch more then think' W.I.P ---- *'Name: Princess Larahna' *'Powers: Can feel ones emotions through contact, Uniqe Fighting Style' *'Weakness: Power doesn't help much in Combat' *'Notes: Has feeling for Gatling' W.I.P ---- *'Name: Captain Turbo (Edward Pines)' *'Powers: Can run at mach speeds, metal arm hits hard' *'Weakness: Old age hold him back at times' *'Notes: Mentors Gatling and his friends; Member of Strikeforce' W.I.P ---- *'Name: Animorpho (Kai Mytoko)' *'Powers: Can turn arms, legs, or head into animal parts' *'Weakness: Morphing his full body will cause pain' *'Notes: Founder of Strikeforce; Best friend of Captain Turbo' W.I.P ---- *'Name: Mr. Eus (Mac Rodgers)' *'Powers: Can blend in any enviorment, Black Belt in karate' *'Weakness: Loses power if he removes coat' *'Notes: Member of Strikeforce; Worked for the CIA' W.I.P ---- *'Name: Sir Lionhart (Eric)' *'Skills: Excilent swordsman, medievil-style tools' *'Weakness: Doesn't understand technoligy' *'Notes: Member of Strikeforce; Ancestor of Sir Arthur' W.I.P ---- *'Name: Ms. Mighty (Kate Hoggins)' *'Powers: One of the strongest heroes alive' *'Weakness: Has trouble controlling strengh' *'Notes: Member of Strikeforce; Mother of Brick' W.I.P ---- Villains ---- *'Name: Hoodlum (Lincoln Kennithen)' *'Powers: Telekinetic Energy, Flight, Witchcraft, Teleporting' *'Weakness: Needs to concentrate while using powers' *'Notes: Would do anything to see his Mother again' The arch-enemy of Gatling. While he is only 16-year old, he was actually born in the late 1800's, where his mother was accused of using witchcraft and was taken away from him. In order to get revenge, Hoodlum (Real name Lincoln Kenny) learns actual Witchcraft. Unfortunately, one of the spells sent him forward in time to 1963, where out of pure anger he decided to take it out on everyone else using his new powers. Over time, he's started to enjoy evildoing, but still wishes he could see his Mother again. ---- *'Name: Flamefreeze (Franklin Sue)' *'Powers: Flamethrower/Ice Shooting suit, Jetpack' *'Weakness: Is way too cocky for his own good' *'Notes: Implied to be bisexual' Flamefreeze (AKA "Frank") comes from a large family of crooks who have a tradition of each one trying to top the other. Deciding to top all others in his family, he used his thieving skills to break into a lab and steal a secret weapon that lets him harness the powers of both Fire and Ice. Giving himself the new name "Flamefreeze", he now has a job for himself as a minion for hire, working for anyone for a price. He also wears a mask that, as Gatling points out, "Makes him sound like an Aussie General Grievous". ---- *'Name: Mistah B (Barry B. Barry)' *'Skills: Very good negotiator, lots of goons' *'Weakness: Has no powers' *'Notes: Secretly has a soft spot for wildlife' Mistah B (AKA Barnes Balcom) is one of the few non-powered members of Gatling's rouge gallery. He's simply a Mob boss who inherited the business from his Father. Since he lacks powers, he decided to make a name for himself as the most powerful non-powered man, not through strength, but recourses. He's Flamefreeze's #1 customer, and the two have gained an odd trust for each other. He also really, REALLY hates The Green Gatling as he nearly tanked his whole Business after Gatling saved Jackie from him. ---- *'Name: Nowhere (N/A)' *'Powers: Can manipulate time and space, Teleport, Beams of Energy' *'Weakness: Mentally insane and easily distracted' *'Notes: So crazy he can't really think straight' Nowhere was born outside of space and time by a couple who got stuck out there due to a space flight gone horribly wrong. Since he was born there, he seemingly gained powers, able to teleport across time and space. Unfortunetly, his parents died when he was born and he accedently aged himelf up to 30. He then spent 20 more years stuck in there, and of course he went insane. So when he finally got out, he was completley nuts. And after learning his parent where forgotten, he took up crime out of pure, hateful spite towards humanity. ---- *'Name: Kraxxl the Galactic Hunter' *'Powers: Telekinetic bond with Calibur, his space horse, Many, many guns' *'Weakness: Hates killing victims too early' *'Notes: Take everything and anything seriously' Kraxxl comes from a galaxy where Bounty Hunting is not only legal, but also a highly respected form of job. Kraxxl himself left the galaxy at age 25 to find buisness elsewhere and ended up on Earth, where he took up jobs for low prices (where he comes from, $10 = $100). His first ever target was The Green Gatling, and that incident put the two at odds ever since. He is very serious, being mentally trained to never laugh and keep a straight mind. In other words, he takes a 14-Year old in green jammies more seriously then he should. ---- *'Name: Televillain (Moe or something)' *'Powers: Can travel between TV Stations, suck people into the TV' *'Weakness: Has no way of getting out' *'Notes: Doesn't like killing, but will if threatened' No one knows how this guy got stuck inside a TV, but he really doesn't care about his origins. He just kind of likes to screw around with people, suck them into whatever their watching, then spit them out with them wondering what just happened. He's not even really that evil, he just does this because it's more or less the only thing he can do, plus the fact that it's kind of funny in his eyes. Gatling never really takes the guy seriously and even tries to help him escape his boxed prison, and Tele sees Gatling outright as a friend. ---- *'Name: The Grim Gatling (Palvin Kond)' *'Skills: Highly Athletic, Same gadgets as Gatling, More unpredictible' *'Weakness: Cannot act or lie at all, blowing his cover; completley insane' *'Notes: Leader of the Grim Guides; Obays a voice in his head' The Grim Gatling comes from another universe, where heroes are villains, villain are heroes, and Adam Sandler is a multi-billionare. Bored of his own universe, he decided to take a stroll to the main universe and cause trouble there. He is the opposet of Gatling in terms of personality: Green G does whats right and tries to do good, while Grim G tries to screw people over, causes mayham, and is 100% insane. He has tried to frame Gatling, but his god-awful acting blew his cover. He also founded the Grim Guides, a team of other evil Gatlings. ---- *'Name: Jackie the Pumkin Queen' *'Powers: Control over Pumkins, Pyrokinesis' *'Weakness: Knocked out if flame is put out' *'Notes: Has a huge crush on Gatling' W.I.P ---- *'Name: Hitwoman' *'Skills: Highly athletic, Manipulation via natural beauty' *'Weakness: Has a very low temper' *'Notes: Leader of The Assasins 4; is currently dating Kritter King' W.I.P ---- *'Name: The Kritter King' *'Powers: Control over any and all animals for 5 minutes' *'Weakness: Only 5 minutes and up to 5 targets at once' *'Notes: Member of The Assasins 4; is currently dating Hitwoman' W.I.P ---- *'Name: Atomic' *'Powers: Can shoot blasts of radiation, immune to radiation' *'Weakness: Overloading on radiation' *'Notes: Member of The Assasins 4; Ironically hates pollution' W.I.P ---- *'Name: The Skunk' *'Power: Can stink so bad it can make one pass out' *'Weakness: Deodorant and Tomatoe sauce' *'Notes: Members of the Assasins 4; Likes to be a deadpan snarker' W.I.P ---- *'Name: Princess Vetris' *'Powers: Can control others with her singing voice' *'Weakness: Can be countered with Earplugs' *'Notes: Original arch-enemy of old hero, Captain Turbo (also Ex-Girlfriend)' W.I.P ---- *'Name: Red Sniper' *'Skills: Excellent shot with a Sniper, Highly Intelligent' *'Weakness: Armor is a bit too heavy' *'Notes: Member of the Grim Guides; Implied to be a russian spy' W.I.P ---- *'Name: Green Gremling' *'Powers: Acid spit, Retractible Wings, Sharp Claws' *'Weakness: Can't stop crackling every 5 minutes' *'Notes: Member of the Grim Guides; has no idea what "Mercy" means' W.I.P ---- *'Name: G.A.T.L.I.N.G.E.X.E' *'Powers: Robot body with tons of weapons' *'Weakness: Can short circut' *'Notes: Member of the Grim Guides; Doesn't trust Grim' W.I.P ---- *'Name: The Snow Miser' *'Powers: Freezes anything he touches, Snowmen army (?)' *'Weakness: High tempatures, won't stop singing' *'Notes: Inspired by a character from A Year without Santa' W.I.P ---- Others ---- *'Name: Victor Pond' *'Notes: Gatling's father and small-time criminal' W.I.P ---- *'Name: Officer Pat' *'Notes: Gatling's foster parent; Police officer' W.I.P ---- Other Notes *I'm tempted to have Dan Backslide be a villain for no actual reason. Must get opinions from others before doing so. *My favorite villain is either Grim Gatling or Animorpho. *Possible spin-off starring Strikeforce? Could be fun. *Gatling was to originally have a Catwoman-like love intrest. That was scrapped in favor of a slightly more original idea (as in Starfire homage instead of Catwoman homage) *Mr. Eus may or may not be based on Mysterious Mr. Enter.